Comprensión
by Escudo de Laguna
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Salir del closet" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. Shiho hace una vergonzosa confesión. Hinata la apoya, pero su corazón le pertenece a Naruto.


Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el "Reto: Salir del closet" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

La historia se desarrolla antes de la invasión de Pain y después de que han descifrado el mensaje de Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Comprensión**

La sala de reuniones de Konoha era una de las mas grandes del país. La larga mesa era rodeada por varias sillas, variando el modelo según el cargo de la persona a la que pertenecía el lugar.

Mientras esperaba a que la junta iniciara, mi atención fue captada por una pequeña pluma blanca que flotaba en el aire sin rumbo alguno. Cuando la tuve cerca le soplé y seguí con la mirada su camino, el cual terminó justo en el hombro de... Hinata.

Poco a poco, las personas que faltaban llegaron y la junta inició, pero mi mente se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el incidente de la pluma.

— _Es el destino_ —susurró mi inconsciente, pero mi parte racional lo negaba.

La miré de nuevo y los ojos característicos de su clan me atraparon por completo, junto con esa piel que lucía tan suave y su cabello largo.

—...Shiho

El que me estuviera mirando me ponía nerviosa, pero no podía comprender exactamente por que. Alguien dijo mi nombre, seguramente porque era mi turno de hablar y exponer los resultados de la investigación de mi escuadrón, pero estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas como para decir algo coherente.

—Si, soy lesbiana

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria mi mente me traicionó. Un sonrojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de Hinata se apoderó de mi rostro y el silencio del lugar era digno del de un funeral.

Ajustando mis gafas y tosiendo un par de veces en un intento —no muy efectivo— de desviar la atención.

—Antes de que Jiraiya-sama muriese, dejó un mensaje en código que recientemente logramos descifrar, el cual dice "No está entre ellos el real" —mostré la foto de la espalada del sapo fukasaku y luego otra del mensaje obtenido— Con esto podemos deducir que...

* * *

Había sido el momento mas vergonzoso que haya pasado, incluso Shikamaru estaba allí, eso me restaba puntos para superar a mi rival en inteligencia. En cuanto la reunión acabó salí lo mas rápido que pude del edificio, pero sin llegar a correr, pues no estaba huyendo de nada, para nada...

Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo de mi perfecto escape, encontrando con sorpresa que pertenecía a Hinata. Fue entonces cuando recordé que ella también estaba allí y me ruboricé.

—¿Sucede algo?

Aunque sabía que era inocente, una parte de mi la culpaba por el incidente anterior. Se había robado una parte de mi mente, revolviendo mis pensamientos e impidiendo que hiciera mi trabajo de manera eficiente.

—No te avergüences de lo que dijiste, no es algo malo —me dijo sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de confesar todo, que a pesar de que mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo me había enamorado de ella. No sabía que un ninja podía ser tan amable y bondadoso hasta que la conocí, es timidez habitual en ella me resultaba encantadora.

—¡Hinata!

Naruto llegó anunciando su presencia con su habitual escándalo. No sabía si enojarme con él por interrumpir un momento tan importante o darle las gracias por impedir que dijera algo de lo que después me podría arrepentir.

Fue entonces que comprendí que esa dulce mirada nunca sería para mi, porque Naruto ya era dueño de ella.

—Gracias por todo, Hinata

Mi pecho dolía de una manera extraña, como si tuviera taquicardia o estuviera a punto de darme un infarto. A pesar de eso, miré a la pareja destinada a estar juntos y sonreí.

—Hasta luego —me despedí con la mano— Uzumaki-kun, cuídala bien.

Esa última frase tenía mas de un sentido, ahora carece de un significado importante, pero en un futuro lo comprenderá.

Naruto y Hinata se amaban, no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo, lo único que me quedaba ahora, era hacerme a un lado y enfocarme en mi trabajo para evitar seguir pensando en ella y los sentimientos que me provocaba.


End file.
